


Diner

by Murf1307



Series: Imagine Your OTP... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Diners, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostfacers go to a diner.  Ed and Corbett, still new to their relationship, get up to shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a direct sequel to "Coffee On a Cold Night," so this is in a universe where Corbett didn't die at the Morton house. I may write the reasons behind that in the near future, I'm not sure.
> 
> This comes from two imagineyourotp prompts: 
> 
> _Imagine your OTP casually sitting at a diner in the early morning, both on their way out together to do some regular errands but stopping for some quick breakfast. Person A’s foot is lightly tapping against Person B’s leg and it suddenly turns into a mushy game of footsie while their hands are entwined across the table._
> 
> and
> 
> _Imagine your OTP making out in a bathroom stall. Person A has Person B pressed against one of the walls and they are kissing fiercely. Both of them struggle to keep quiet so that none of the other people in the building become suspicious._

There's a case -- there's always a case these days, since _Paranormal State_ started a trend for their kind of work -- but they've got some time yet, so they wind up in a diner.  Spruce, Maggie, and Harry are discussing the case, but Ed is feeling a little impish, a little roguish.  After the all-nighter he pulled driving here, he figures it's okay.

Corbett's sitting across from him, listening to the information Maggie's giving about their upgraded EMF readers, and Ed sticks his foot out, gently rubbing up against one of Corbett's ankles.

Corbett's eyes widen just a hair, but he doesn't look at Ed.  Instead, he twists his other foot, and runs it up Ed's shin.

Oh, it is _on._

For the next few minutes, they get wrapped up in an escalating footsie-war, which would probably be super emasculating, but it's hilarious and adorable when Corbett tries to school his expression so it's not obvious that Ed has a foot nestled in his lap.

They've been a thing for a few weeks now, and if anyone on the team knows, they're not saying anything. 

So Ed presses his foot gently against Corbett's groin, feeling a little brazen.

Corbett returns the gesture, and Ed can feel himself starting to get hot.  If he's not careful, he's gonna have to...

"Gonna excuse myself to the bathroom," Ed says.  He thinks about ugly people and genocide to keep his dick down, but he hears Corbett murmur something like "Me, too."

He smiles. 

This is gonna be great.

No sooner are they in the bathroom does Corbett crowd into Ed's space.  "That wasn't very nice."

"Have I ever claimed niceness?"  Ed teases, pulling Corbett into an empty stall. 

"Honestly, I can't remember."  Corbett leans in and kisses him, hard.  Even after the past few weeks, Corbett still kisses him with this sort of...edge of desperation.  Like he can hardly believe it's happening.

Ed reacts to that like he reacts to it every time -- by softening it, by making it sweeter.  He focuses on making Corbett feel good, swiping his tongue out gently to soothe him.  Carefully, he slides his hand up under the hem of Corbett's shirt, rubbing at his waist and pressing him into the closed door.  "Beautiful."

Corbett makes this absolutely _wrecked_ noise, but Ed has to stifle it with his mouth -- they can't get found out in here, in public.  Corbett responds by nipping at Ed's lower lip fiercely.  "Want you so bad," he whispers.

"You got me, babe," Ed mumbles right back, rucking Corbett's shirt up higher.  "You got me."

He drops to his knees and nuzzles the front of Corbett's jeans with his face.  Corbett makes a strangled noise, but Ed chuckles.  "Need you to be quiet, okay?"

Corbett nods, trying to keep still.  Ed unbuttons his fly and pulls his pants and underwear down.  Corbett's dick tries to spring up, but Ed wraps a hand around it, stilling it gently.  He looks up to meet Corbett's eyes, and he flushes at the way Corbett is staring down at him -- dazed and lusting. 

"Please," Corbett whispers, hips hitching.

Ed nods, and goes down on him slowly.  Corbett tenses, muscles locking, trying not to buck into Ed's mouth.  Ed appreciates the effort, he really does, but he's pretty sure he can handle it.  It's not like they haven't done this part before.

So he slides down until his face is buried in Corbett's pubes -- it's scratchy-uncomfortable, but the noise Corbett has to stifle down is totally, completely worth it.

Corbett's generally noisy, needy when they get this far, and Ed loves it.  He pulls up a little before going down again, pushing past the muscles of his throat.  He's not very _technically_ good at this yet, but he tries to make up for it with enthusiasm, and it seems to work; Corbett can't hold back all the sweet little sounds he makes, hard as he tries.

It's a few short minutes before Corbett is scrabbling at Ed's shoulders and hair, completely incoherent, and Ed goes down all the way again.  He slips his hands over Corbett's ass, teasing, and that pushes Corbett over the edge into a whining, panting orgasm.

Ed hardly even needs to swallow, it happens so deep and so fast.  He pulls off gently, getting to his feet.  Corbett's wrecked, eyes dilated and chest heaving, and Ed feels a surge of _I-did-that_ pride.

"Y-you," Corbett whispers, reaching down with shaking hands to grope at Ed's erection in turn.

Ed shakes his head.  "It's fine, babe.  Don't worry about it.  Besides, they're gonna be waiting for us."

He's hard, achingly so, but they do have more pre-case research to do, and he can deal with it.  Besides, it's just going to make for a hotter tryst later if he's been waiting all day.

"You have no idea how good you look right now," he murmurs.  "Gonna be thinking about you like this all day."

Corbett makes another noise, but Ed kisses him quiet again.

They've got work to do, unfortunately.


End file.
